


The Dinner

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Spencer slipped inside and pushed the door shut. He placed some files on the edge of the desk and looked at Hotch. “I told them I had plans.”“Pardon?” Hotch frowned.“Morgan and Garcia. I told them I had plans tonight. I saw the way your face fell when you heard them trying to rope me into going out tonight. At least, I hope I have plans tonight?” The younger man smiled hopefully.





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Time to get back to the coffee and pie universe. Let's see how the boys' first date went, hm?
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them for a while.

Hotch sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing at his temples. He was fairly certain that the universe was trying to tell him not to date Spencer. Every time he had asked the younger man out over the last three weeks, a case had come up forcing them to cancel their plans. He had planned to ask him again this evening but he had overheard Garcia and Morgan making plans to drag Reid along with them to a club. “Come in,” he called and straightened in his chair when he heard a knock on his door.

Spencer slipped inside and pushed the door shut. He placed some files on the edge of the desk and looked at Hotch. “I told them I had plans.”

“Pardon?” Hotch frowned.

“Morgan and Garcia. I told them I had plans tonight. I saw the way your face fell when you heard them trying to rope me into going out tonight. At least, I hope I have plans tonight?” The younger man smiled hopefully.

Aaron’s lips curved up slightly. “I was just telling myself that the universe is trying to keep us apart.”

“No, just the serial killers. So…” he rocked on his heels.

“Yes, you have plans tonight if you want. I had intended to cook for you on our first date, but Jess and Jack are planning on camping out in the backyard tonight. We could go out to dinner though.” Aaron looked up at him.

Spencer licked his lips. “Or you could bring what you need over to mine and cook there. I’ll take care of the wine and dessert.”

Aaron nodded. “That sounds like a great idea. I’ll be over about seven?”

The younger man nodded. “Perfect. There are my completed consultations. I’m going to pull some cold cases.”

“Fine.” Hotch nodded and added the files to a stack of paperwork to review. He watched Spencer walk out before concentrating on the paperwork in front of him. A few hours later, he was parking in Spencer’s extra space after going home to change clothes and stopping at the grocery store. He glanced up when he heard the young man’s voice above him. 

“Do you need a hand with carrying anything up?” Spencer leaned over the rail of his balcony to smile at him.

He shook his head and lifted the bags up. “I have it all.”

“Okay.” Spencer grinned at him before disappearing back inside the apartment. Aaron hurried into the building and up to Spencer’s apartment to find the younger man leaning on the doorjamb waiting for him. Hazel eyes roamed over him studying his jeans and polo shirt. “Hello.”

Aaron smiled. “Hello. I like this look on you.” Spencer had removed his tie and vest that he’d worn to work, cuffing his sleeves up and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.

Spencer grinned and held out a hand for some of the grocery bags. “Thank you, and I always appreciate a man that wears jeans well.” 

“Thanks. I hope chicken fajitas are okay?” The older man followed Spencer through the apartment to the kitchen.

He hummed in appreciation and set the bags he’d taken from Aaron on the counter. “Of course. Would you like help or would you prefer I just stay out of your way?”

“I’ll cook and you can keep me company, but first,” Aaron moved closer to Spencer. He tugged him closer and leaned in for a kiss.

Spencer gave a dramatic gasp and pulled back. He looked at Aaron with a coy smile. “What kind of a date do you think I am that I’d kiss you before dinner on our first date?”

Aaron narrowed his eyes. “The kind that kissed me senseless when I dropped you off when we got home from a case a few days ago.”

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely that kind of date.” He grinned and let the older man kiss him. He slid his arms around Aaron’s body and deepened the kiss. He pulled away. “Now feed me.”

“Demanding. Are you like this with everyone you date?” Aaron raised a brow at him before turning away to sort through a grocery bag.

“I usually save it for the second date, but you’ve known me long enough I feel like I can demand on the first date.” Spencer opened the cabinet containing his cookware and stepped back to give Aaron room. He opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass before leaning against the counter to watch his date move around his kitchen. He had never allowed someone to cook in his kitchen before. Even JJ wasn’t allowed to do more than use the microwave. “Should we worry about how easy this is?”

Aaron glanced up from slicing the vegetables. “No, I don’t think so. We’ve known each other for years, been friends for most of that time. I’ve seen you at your absolute lowest. You’ve seen me at mine. I think we both have earned a little bit of easy.”

“Yes, we have.” Spencer nodded considering the scars that he knew marred the other man’s torso. Aaron had stayed with him while he had detoxed himself from Dilaudid. If the man hadn’t turned his back on him after that horrendous weekend, he was fairly certain that there was almost nothing that would scare him away.

“We’re moving at the speed that works for us.” Aaron laid a gentle hand on his cheek and stroked with his thumb. “Whether it’s forever or for right now, it feels good. I like what we have going on.”

“Me too. I’ll stop questioning it.” Spencer brushed their lips together. 

“Good. So how’s your mom?” Aaron moved away again to resume dinner preparations. They fell into an easy conversation avoiding any work topics as Aaron fixed dinner. Spencer set the table while the older man plated the food. Their conversation continued through the meal with their hands occasionally brushing the other man’s.

Spencer was carrying their dessert in from the kitchen when Aaron’s cell phone buzzed. “Case or Jack?” He placed a large piece of pie on the table.

“Case.” Aaron sighed and lifted the phone to his ear. He caught Spencer’s hand to keep him from retreating to gather his go bag. He brought the younger man’s hand to his lips while he listened to details of the case. “The team will brief on the plane. One hour.”

“Aaron,” Spencer said with a sigh after the older man had hung up.

“Home invasion turned kidnapping. We need to get in the air as soon as we can. Briefing in the office would waste time, but the flight crew needs time to prep the plane. Being able to share dessert is just an added bonus.” Aaron squeezed his hand. “Answer your phone.”

Spencer smiled slightly and answered the call summoning him to the airstrip. He confirmed that he would be there before sliding the phone into his pocket again. “If this isn’t good, blame Dave. He’s the one that suggested the bakery.”

Aaron raised a brow. “Did you tell him you were wanting it for a date?”

“No, he was actually suggesting the bakery to Prentiss. She asked him if he knew of a place where she could get a dessert that would sufficiently impress her mother for brunch. I just happened to be standing nearby.” He grinned and held out a fork of the chocolate pie to Aaron.

The older man chuckled and accepted the bite. “Sneaky.” 

Spencer nodded with a grin. They took turns feeding each other and exchanging kisses until their dessert was gone. “I guess it’s time for our date to end or we’re going to end up late to the airport. Especially if you need to go home to change.”

“I have a go bag in my car. If you don’t mind, I can change here.” Hotch glanced down at his casual attire.

“Of course. We could ride together and say that you swung by to pick me up because my car’s incapacitated again.”

Aaron laughed and stood up. “Is it incapacitated?”

“Nope. But they don’t need to know that, do they?” Spencer gave him a cheeky grin before going to the kitchen to load the dishwasher while his date retrieved his bag from the car. He sent a text message asking Will if he could stop by the next day to run the machine for him. He moved around the apartment ensuring that windows were shut and locked. He had gathered his own go-bag and put his tie and vest back on by the time that Hotch emerged from his bathroom.

“Spencer, I’m sorry that our date was interrupted.” The older man caught his hand.

He leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “Not my first date to end early because of a case and I’m sure that it won’t be the last. I just hope it’s not our last together.”

“Definitely not our last together.” Aaron smiled.

“Good. Now, let’s go save the day.”

 

 


End file.
